<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're ready by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044299">You're ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Fenrir and Daphne Greyback's house, they're discussing how far Daphne has come since she was turned.</p><p>Fenrir smiled. "You are an incredibly strong young lady, not many would have been able to adapt to the werewolf lifestyle like you have."</p><p>Daphne stated, "I asked for this new lifestyle, so I've been giving it my all."</p><p>Fenrir told her, "In fact, I think you're ready to leave this house soon."</p><p>Daphne asked, "Really?"</p><p>Fenrir nodded. "Really, you have your urges under control and you're doing splendidly."</p><p>Daphne said, "It sounds like you're proud of me, wolfy."</p><p>Fenrir grinned. "I'm immensely proud of you, little girl."</p><p>Daphne laughed. "Why do you still call me that?"</p><p>Fenrir shrugged. "Old habit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>